


Romani Archaman's battle against paperwork and procrastination

by Kagemoto



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Gen, Nobody tell him, Paperwork, Poor Romani, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 16:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21211556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagemoto/pseuds/Kagemoto
Summary: Romani Archaman has slacked off too much and now has to face the consequences





	Romani Archaman's battle against paperwork and procrastination

Leaning over a large pile of papers, Romani Archaman sighed in deep despair as he beheld the vast amounts of paperwork that still needed doing. 

He looked mournfully over his laptop, sealed away from his grasp by an invention of Da Vinci, created at Gudako's request, so that he couldn't 'waste time' and 'slack off' by visiting the sites of his favorite Idol Magi☆Mari.

At this, he felt his heart cry and weep in despair.

What fiends they were, to deny a man's simple pleasures!

So what if he wasted his time on it? It didn't harm anybody, so what was the problem?

It wasn't like he couldn't do the paperwork some other time right?

But then again, the paperwork before him was nearly twice his height and swayed menacingly whenever he did so much as a sigh. 

It still wasn't fair though, but he had to endure! 

For his precious Magi☆Mari!

And so, with renewed a fervour that would last approximately five minutes, as Romani Archaman begrudgingly tore through the paperwork that he had accrued due to his negligence and his burning love for Magi☆Mari.


End file.
